Por ti lo que sea
by Angie Kat
Summary: Jade esta preocupada porque no tiene una pareja para el baile de HA y Tori como siempre está más que dispuesta a ayudarla sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece :(**

**Mi primero historia Jade/Tori !**

**Jade POV**

- aléjate de mí si aprecias tu vida – como siempre Sinjin salió corriendo probablemente al baño para cambiarse los pantalones. Mientras sacaba mis libros del casillero para la primera clase escuche irritantes risas femeninas que se aproximaban por el pasillo, no necesitaba voltear para saber que eran las tontas que seguían a Beck a todas partes tratando de llamar su atención. Antes de que estuvieran más cerca de mí azoté la puerta de mi casillero y me marche al salón de clases

- hola Jade – Tori me saludó con su molesto buen humor de siempre

- no me hables Vega

- ¿pero ahora que te hice? Solo estaba saludando

- sabes que, no tengo ganas de soportar tus tonterías – me levante y fui al único lugar donde podría estar sola: el armario del conserje. Me sentía vulnerable y no quería que nadie me viera así, necesitaba unos momentos a solas para relajarme y poder regresar al salón. Por desgracia Tori me siguió hasta mi refugio

- Jade ¿estás bien?

- ¿no captaste el mensaje? Quiero estar sola

- ya lo sé, pero en serio me preocupas y no me sentiría bien si no tratara de ayudarte – sonaba tan sincera que decidí hablar con ella, quizás en verdad podría ayudarme.

- holis, ¿es una fiesta de closet? – Cat también entró

- no existen las fiestas de closet – no podía hablar con Tori si Cat estaba presente, ella es mi amiga pero no suele ser muy discreta

- una vez mi hermano y sus amigos se encerraron en un armario por días y cuando la policía los saco ellos dijeron que solo estaban en una fiesta de closet aunque no sé porque no me invitaron

- Cat, necesito hablar con Jade un momento ¿crees que podrías esperarnos afuera?

- pero Sikowitz me envió a buscarlas

- vámonos a clase, después hablare contigo Vega

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases tomé a Tori del brazo y la arrastre hasta mi auto, estaba decidida a pedir su ayuda pero definitivamente no podía ser públicamente

- Jade, me estas lastimando…si me dices a donde vamos puedo llegar sin que me jales

- súbete, iremos a tu casa y no digas nada hasta que lleguemos

Cuando entramos sus padres estaban viendo la televisión así que fuimos directamente a su habitación

- ¿ya puedo preguntar porque estabas tan molesta en la mañana?

- por tu estúpida idea de hacer un baile en la escuela

- en primer lugar es bailongo y en segundo este año yo no lo estoy organizando

- pero tú fuiste quien comenzó con esa estupidez

- se que no te agradan los bailes pero este año no va a interferir con ningún proyecto tuyo, porque no solamente lo ignoras. No tienes que ir si no quieres

- ¿crees que es tan fácil? Si no voy a ese baile voy a quedar como una perdedora que no fue porque no consiguió pareja

- ¿entonces el problema es que no tienes con quien ir? No es tan malo, la vez anterior fuiste sola y no paso nada

- fui sola porque mi idea era arruinarlo además aunque Beck no haya ido todos sabían que él era mi novio pero este año él seguramente va a ir con alguna tonta porrista

- aun faltan varios días para el bailongo, seguramente alguien te invitara

- no estoy tan segura, desde que termine con Beck ningún chico me ha invitado a salir y honestamente no entiendo porque. Es obvio que soy hermosa, inteligente, graciosa….lo tengo todo

- eso es cierto, pero también debes darte cuenta que tu carácter no siempre es el más agradable…creo que asustas a los chicos

- no es mi culpa que sean tan idiotas como para intimidarse ante mi

- solo digo que deberías de ser menos exigente y no tratar a todos como si no merecieran respirar el mismo aire que tu

- si bajo mis parámetros voy a estar rodeada de perdedores y fenómenos como Sinjin…nadie en HA es lo suficientemente bueno como para salir con él

- ¿solo Beck?

- bueno, el no esta tan mal….

- entonces lo que quieres es ir con él al bailongo

- ¿estás diciendo que vas a hacer que él me invite? – saque mis tijeras para darle mayor énfasis a lo que decía

- no exactamente…. – le apunte con las tijeras y le lance una mirada asesina con lo que logre que se pusiera nerviosa – pero como dije que te ayudaría…supongo que podría intentarlo

- tienes que hacerlo y que sea lo más pronto posible

- pero aun faltan varios días para el bailongo, además no creo que sea tan fácil lograrlo…

- ese es tu problema – tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta para evitar que ella tratara de librarse de lo que le pedí – y otra cosa: deja de llamar "bailongo" al baile, odio esa estúpida palabra

**Tori POV**

Ésta vez si me había metido en un gran problema, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a lograr que Beck invitara a Jade al baile. Sabía que debía haberle dicho a Jade que no podía hacerlo, pero la verdad soy incapaz de decirle que no a ella. Aunque pretende que no le importa yo se que extraña a Beck, de hecho me parece extraño que no me haya pedido ayuda para regresar con él desde el principio; incluso llegue a pensar que ya lo estaba olvidando y eso me alegraba de una extraña forma. Lo que me parece raro es que la primera vez que rompieron ella se presento en mi casa triste y llorando; ahora ella está enojada y parece querer ir con él al baile más por capricho que por amor.

Mientras caminaba a casa de Beck pensaba en dos cosas: primero que debía de conseguir mi licencia de conducir como todo adolescente normal y segundo ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando llegara? Creo que primero debí de haber hecho un plan pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada y a cada momento me arrepiento más de haber aceptado esta "misión". Lo mejor será improvisar cuando hable con él, espero que de algo me sirvan las clases de Sikowitz.

Cuando al fin llegue vi algo que realmente me molesto, Beck estaba besando a una chica que acababa de salir de su remolque. Antes de que pudiera verme me di la vuelta y camine de regreso a mi casa, no iba a permitir que Jade saliera con él. A pesar de lo que todos creen a mí no me interesa Beck, al menos no para salir con él, lo quiero como amigo pero desde que terminó con Jade se ha comportado como un completo idiota: todo el tiempo esta coqueteando con las chicas, trató de besarme y ahora veo que mete a cualquiera a su casa. Jade merece algo mejor así que la llamare y le diré lo que vi para que de una vez se olvide de él

- que quieres Vega, ¿ya lograste lo que te pedí?

- precisamente de eso quería hablarte. Escucha Jade, no creo que sea buena idea que salgas con Beck…

- no me interesa lo que creas, solo haz lo que te dije

- pero hay algo que tienes que saber…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres ser tú la que vaya con Beck al baile?

- yo no quiero ir con él, lo que pasa es que cuando iba a hablar con él…

- ¿aun no hablas con Beck? Te dije que debías de darte prisa…ahora estoy ocupada así que no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus excusas, llámame solo cuando lo hayas logrado

Me colgó, ni siquiera me dejo explicarle lo que pasaba, odio que haga eso, que sea tan terca y arrogante. Hablare con Beck y lo que ocurra entre ellos ya será su problema. Toqué el timbre

- está abierto, entra – él estaba acostado en su cama – que sorpresa verte Tori, no te esperaba a ti

- ¿o sea que esperas a alguien?

- no precisamente, pero hay muchas chicas que suelen pasar a visitarme

- entonces no te quitare mucho tiempo, solo quería hablarte del baile de éste año

- ¿acaso Tori Vega vino a invitarme al baile?

- claro que no…pero si quería saber si ya tienes pareja

- aun no decido a cual de todas mis admiradoras le daré el privilegio de ser mi acompañante – oh dios, me pregunto cuándo se volvió tan imbécil

- ¿qué te parecería llevar a la chica más hermosa y talentosa de todo HA?

- ¿exactamente a quien te refieres?

- te daré una pista: ella tiene la piel más blanca y tersa que pueda existir, unos ojos azules tan hermosos que podrías pasarte toda la vida contemplándolos y una voz tan dulce que te deja sin aliento cuando la escuchas… - me tape la boca para dejar de hablar, no podía creer que haya dicho eso de Jade pero todo salió de una manera tan natural…

- me sorprendes, no sabía que pensaras todo eso de Jade

- solo era para que lograras adivinar de quien hablaba – me excusé

- aun así es extraño que te refieras a ella de esa manera, sobre todo cuando no son amigas

- de cierto modo lo somos

- ¿en serio? Porque ella solo te busca cuando necesita algo de ti

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- es obvio que ella te mando a que me convencieras de llevarla al baile – podía ser un patán pero no era nada tonto

- bueno, como sea ¿vas a ir con ella o no?

- no lo sé…no creo que sea muy conveniente para mi reputación salir con mi ex novia, eso podría ahuyentar a las chicas

- Jade es la más popular e influyente de la escuela así que piensa que ir con ella te podría beneficiar

- es posible, aun así… - ya no se me ocurría que mas decirle para convencerlo – está bien, dile a Jade que iré con ella al baile – genial, lo había logrado, Jade se pondrá contenta – pero – demonios, siento que esto no va a terminar bien – ella debe ser quien me lo pida a mí personalmente

- ¿qué? Sabes que ella no lo hará

- entonces no podrá ir conmigo. Realmente no estoy pidiendo mucho, tu solo díselo, que ella decida lo que quiere hacer

Me fui a mi casa. Había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo pero eso no sería suficiente para Jade, de todas formas me matara cuando le dé el mensaje de Beck.

**Gracias por leer. Éste primer capítulo es como la introducción. Les agradecería mucho un comentario :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece :(**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios al primer capítulo, los aprecio mucho :)**

**Jade POV**

Hoy en la escuela Tori estuvo todo el tiempo evitándome, llegaba tarde a las clases que teníamos juntas y apenas terminaban salía corriendo del salón, supongo que aun no logra lo que le pedí. Por otro lado el idiota de Beck se la pasó observándome y sonriéndome, espero que eso sea una buena señal. Odio tener que esperar así que será mejor que le envíe un mensaje a Tori para presionarla

**De: Jade**

**Para: Tori**

No podrás escapar de mi toda tu vida así que más te vale que te des prisa con lo que tienes que hacer

**De: Tori**

**Para: Jade**

Está hecho, llego a tu casa en 30 minutos para explicarte

Me siento impaciente pero sé que no es por la posible respuesta de Beck, creo que es porque Tori vendrá a verme. Claro que eso es estúpido, no tendría porque ponerme nerviosa, en todo caso tendría que molestarme por su presencia pero es tan difícil ser mala con Vega cuando ella siempre es tan amable y linda conmigo. ¡Ugh! "linda", odio esa palabra y no puedo creer que la haya usado para referirme a Tori. Mientras hacía una lista mental de las cosas que debía mencionar en mi siguiente video de "Lo que odio" alguien tocó a mi puerta

- entra Vega – tomé unas de tijeras, solo por si hacían falta

- hola Jade, ¿Cómo estás? – se sentó junto a mí en la cama

- dime de una vez que pasó con Beck

- ¿no prefieres hablar primero de…lo bello que está el día?

- déjate de tonterías y contéstame

- está bien….primero quiero aclarar que hice mi mayor esfuerzo y que dadas las circunstancias lo que logre fue más de lo que esperaba, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo y que lo que me pediste era realmente difícil porque…

- con un demonio Vega ya dime si tengo pareja para el baile o no

- en realidad eso depende de ti – la mire confundida – bueno, Beck aceptó ir contigo al baile – vaya, en verdad lo había logrado – pero él puso una condición – eso no sonaba nada bien – quiere que tu se lo pidas en persona

- ¿¡qué!? – arrojé mis tijeras que terminaron clavadas en la puerta del closet

- no te enojes conmigo, en serio me esforcé – puso una mirada de cachorro desamparado

- es que no puedo creer que el muy idiota espere que yo me humille de esa manera

- lo sé, por eso te había llamado para decirte que no era una buena idea que fueras con él

- ahora mi situación es peor, debo de conseguir a alguien que sea mucho mejor que él para restregárselo en la cara y que no crea que lo necesito

- si bueno, que tengas suerte con eso – se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, me levanté y la tomé de la mano para jalarla de regreso junto a mí, cuando ella se dio la vuelta quedamos de frente muy cerca una de la otra

- te necesito – las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, me quede helada por lo que me parecieron horas mientras ella solo me miraba con una ligera sonrisa. Le solté la mano y volví a sentarme en la cama tratando de recuperar la compostura – quiero decir que necesito que me ayudes en esto, cada vez faltan menos días para el baile y no va a ser fácil encontrar una pareja

- está bien, dime qué quieres que haga – volvió a sentarse junto a mi

- aun no estoy segura, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Mañana te diré mi plan – estaba demasiado nerviosa como para que se me ocurriera algo – y por cierto no comentes esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Cat, ella es demasiado indiscreta

- no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, será nuestro pequeño secreto – me guiñó un ojo – solo quiero que me digas algo

- pues ya que…pregunta

- ¿aun sientes algo por Beck? – su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, era algo en lo que realmente no había pensado. Si bien era cierto que me molestaba verlo con otras mujeres, en especial con Tori, lo que sentía ya no eran celos más bien me sentía herida en el orgullo. No consideraba justo que él tuviera montones de citas mientras que yo solo salía con Cat – ¿debo interpretar tu silencio como un sí?

- no, ya no siento nada por él – lo dije con toda seguridad

- ¿entonces por qué haces esto?

- por orgullo. No espero que lo entiendas o que lo apruebes pero esto es importante para mí, debo demostrar que ya lo superé

- no te preocupes, te entiendo y ahora más que nunca te ayudaré – tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- genial, supongo. Ahora vete que tengo mucho que pensar

Cuando ella se fue me recosté en mi cama, pensé que tal vez no había sido buena idea pedirle ayuda a Tori, eso solo ocasionaría que pasáramos tiempo juntas. Aunque de cierto modo éramos "amigas" no pasábamos mucho tiempo solas y cuando lo hacíamos era incomodo para las dos; ella se ponía nerviosa y yo de mal humor.

Sin embargo, nuestra relación cambió un poco cuando terminé con Beck; ella me mostró más apoyo a mí que a él sobre todo cuando demostró su lealtad negándose a besarlo, eso definitivamente me hizo cambiar la forma en que la veía. Ya no tenía excusas para odiarla, ella había dejado claro que nunca quiso quitármelo, aun así me molestaba demasiado verlos juntos. Ahora ya no me ponía de mal humor estar cerca de ella, me ponía nerviosa y eso era lo peor, lo que menos quería era verme vulnerable.

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo fui a la mesa de siempre buscando a Tori para decirle mi plan, por suerte ahí estaba aunque también estaba Robbie, no sería difícil deshacerme de él

- lárgate de aquí Shappiro – le dije con voz amenazante

- ¡oye! Este es un lugar público así que no puedes solo venir y correrme

- uno….dos….tres…. – comencé a contar

- uuy la bruja mala sabe contar – dijo Rex y comenzó a reír

Tomé a Rex del cabello y lo arrojé lo más lejos que pude, obviamente Robbie se levantó y fue corriendo tras él mientras gritaba "estudiante herido". Sonreí y me senté junto a Tori

- no tenias que ser tan mala con Robbie – me dijo – por actitudes como esa es que todos te tiene miedo

- ¿tú me tienes miedo? – me acerque a ella, quizás demasiado

- bueno….yo….es que tú…. ¿no?... – la puse tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía hablar. Sonreí con satisfacción y volví a sentarme bien

- como sea…toma – le arroje una hoja de papel, ella ya más tranquila la tomó y comenzó a leerla

- ¿Qué es esto? – me preguntó, la mire con fastidio

- es una lista de nombres

- eso ya lo sé, pero no entiendo porque me la das

- son los nombres de los chicos más atractivos y populares de la escuela, tu deber será investigarlos para elegir a uno como mi pareja

- ¿exactamente qué quieres que investigue de ellos?

- primero si ya tienen pareja para el baile, si ya la tienen los descartas inmediatamente. De los que aun no tengan debes averiguar cosas básicas, como sus gustos e intereses. Cuando tengas esa información búscame, yo elegiré uno y tú lo convencerás de que me invite

- ¿Qué? Pensé que solo te ayudaría no que lo tendría que hacer todo yo – parecía un poco molesta lo cual me gustó

- es obvio que yo no puedo andarles preguntando esas cosas, seria humillante. Quiero tus papas – tomé su charola de comida

- ah, ¿entonces está bien que yo si me humille? – me dijo indignada

- tu prometiste ayudarme, ya no puedes arrepentirte

- pero Jade… – suplicó – son muchos chicos…. ¿incluiste a Ryder Daniels? Sabes que él no es una buena persona

- es muy sexy, además no me voy a casar con él solo quiero que me lleve al baile…cállate que ahí viene Beck – él se acercó a la mesa

- buenas tardes señoritas – dijo con fingida cortesía mientras se sentaba junto a mi – me alegra encontrarte Jade, me parece que tienes algo que decirme

- ¿en serio? ¿Por qué crees eso? – le contesté sin dejar de comer las papas de Tori

- sabes de lo que hablo, así que te escucho

- tienes razón, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte

Gire para que quedáramos de frente, puse mis manos en sus hombros y comencé a acércame a su cara. Cuando estaba a un centímetro se sus labios gire el rostro para acercar mi boca a su oreja y rozando su lóbulo con mis labios le dije con la voz más sexy que podía

- eres un idiota

Entonces lo empujé por los hombros y él cayó de espaldas. Me levante y pase sobre él mientras escuchaba algunas risas. Cuando llegué a la entrada de la escuela me di la vuelta y lo que vi me provocó un ataque de ira: Beck ya estaba sentado y tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tori. Sin pensarlo regrese a la mesa y la tomé de la mano

- tu vienes conmigo – la jalé hasta que llegamos a los casilleros

- si sigues jalándome así me vas a arrancar la mano

- me parece que tienes trabajo que hacer, no deberías perder el tiempo coqueteando con el idiota de Beck

- ¡no estaba coqueteando con él!

- ¿entonces por qué te estaba abrazando? – le grité sin poderme contener, ella solo me miró confundida

- pensé que….

- ¡no me importa! – Respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme un poco – solo haz lo que te dije y búscame cuando tengas lo que te pedí

Antes de que pudiera contestarme me alejé, en verdad necesitaba tranquilizarme.

**Gracias por leer. Todo comentario y/o sugerencia es bien recibido, además agradecería mucho que me dijeran si creen que voy muy rápido con la trama de la historia o si al contrario voy muy lento, el plan original era hacer una historia de unos 6 capítulos pero ya no se…aun me siento nueva en esto de los fanfic y eso me da nervios =S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece :(**

**Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, al fin, el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste ;)**

**Tori POV**

Jade me confunde, me confunde la forma en la que se comporta y me confunde lo que me hace sentir. Cuando se acercó a Beck y pensé que lo iba a besar, sentí un vacío en el estomago y aguanté la respiración; cuando él cayó al piso solté un gran suspiro y no pude evitar reír. Ella se marchó sin decirme nada y eso me molestó, yo esperaba que al ayudarle nuestra amistad mejoraría pero parecía que por más que me esforzara ella nunca me aceptaría del todo; tampoco es que quiera que cambie, me gusta su forma de ser tan sincera y segura. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Beck me estaba abrazando hasta que Jade llegó y me jaló hasta aquí, luego me reclamó por estar con él pero ¿Qué no se supone que ella ya no siente nada por él? ¿Por qué se pone celosa? Ni siquiera me dejó explicarle… definitivamente para mi Jade es sinónimo de confusión.

El sonido del timbre me regresa a la realidad, debo ir a mi clase. Mientras llega el profesor decido planear como voy a hacer todo lo que Jade me pidió. Con algunos de los chicos de la lista tengo clase así que será más fácil encontrarlos y preguntarles sobre sus planes para el baile, lo difícil será investigar a los demás porque la verdad no me atrevo solo a acercarme y preguntarles si ya tienen pareja; decido que a ellos los investigaré preguntando a terceras personas y tratando de escuchar sus conversaciones. Me siento como todo un detective.

Al final del día, y después de hacer algunas llamadas, ya he descartado a cinco chicos de la lista por tener pareja y he puesto a otros seis en la "lista de espera" para averiguar sus gustos. Toda la mañana del día siguiente me dedico a vigilar a los chicos que me faltan, soy tan buena en eso que para la segunda clase ya solo me falta enterarme de los planes de uno.

Estoy detrás de una puerta espiando al último chico cuando siento que alguien me toca el hombro, volteo de un brinco

- André, me asustaste – me relajo un poco al ver que es mi amigo

- veo que es verdad lo que se rumora de ti – me dice mientras caminamos a los casilleros

- ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que se dice de mí?

- he escuchado que estas espiando a los chicos más populares de la escuela

- no puedo creer que se hayan dado cuenta, traté de ser lo más discreta posible

- no es muy discreto escuchar detrás de una puerta frente a todo el mundo

- ya no importa, no tendré que hacerlo más

- ¿puedo preguntar por qué lo estás haciendo?

- bueno, ya sabes…por… ¿curiosidad? – siempre he sido pésima mintiendo

- ¿en serio? ¿Entonces esto no tiene nada que ver con Jade?

- ¿Por qué Jade tendría algo que ver? – pregunto nerviosa

- Beck me dijo lo que ella te pidió que hicieras

- ¡el muy idiota! ¿Qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada? Si todos se enteran Jade me va culpar a mí

- no te preocupes, solo me lo dijo a mí y fue por una razón en especial. Él cree que ustedes dos están planeando algo y quiere que le ayude a averiguarlo

- ¿ahora tu eres su espía? - le pregunté indignada

- él es mi amigo así que no pude negarme pero la verdad es que no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo – escucharlo me tranquilizó un poco – sin embargo no es necesario que yo se lo diga, los rumores aquí corren rápido así que seguramente ya sabe lo que estás haciendo y no tardará mucho en sacar sus conclusiones

Nuevamente el timbre anunció el inicio de la siguiente clase. Me pase toda la hora pensando cómo iba a averiguar los gustos e intereses de todos esos chicos sin que se viera tan sospechoso; seguramente ninguno de ellos iba a querer hablar con la "loca acosadora de galanes" y además debía cuidarme de Beck. Afortunadamente se me ocurrió el plan perfecto, el único inconveniente es que debía hacerlo todo rápido para evitar que Beck se enterara. En cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo salí corriendo a la cafetería.

El primer paso fue comprar muchos dulces y golosinas, el segundo encontrar a Cat. Por suerte me la encontré cuando se dirigía a la mesa de siempre

- Cat, necesito que me ayudes con algo importante – la tomé de la mano para llevarla a la biblioteca

- pero es hora del almuerzo y tengo hambre – saqué unos dulces y se los mostré - ¡yay, dulces!

Mientras ella luchaba por quitar la envoltura a sus dulces yo la empuje hasta la biblioteca. En cuanto llegamos comencé a trabajar en mi computadora. Mi plan era fingir una audición para una obra de teatro, me encargaría de que todos los chicos que necesitaba asistieran para que yo pudiera entrevistarlos sin que les pareciera extraño. Estaba diseñando un anuncio donde especificaba que necesitaba a jóvenes atractivos para una importante obra de teatro y que la pre-audición sería en el Caja Negra después de la escuela

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Tori? – Cat ya había terminado con sus dulces y ahora estaba detrás de mi viendo lo que hacia

- estoy haciendo unos anuncios que tu tendrás que repartir – le conteste sin despegar la mirada de la computadora

- ¿una obra de teatro? ¡Yo también quiero participar!

- lo siento pero solo hay papeles para hombres

- yo puedo disfrazarme. Una vez mi hermano se vistió como mujer y se parecía mucho a mi así que si yo me visto de hombre seguramente me veré igual a él – dijo ilusionada

Me estaba distrayendo así que usé un útil truco que había aprendido de Jade, saqué de mi mochila un libro para colorear y crayones que le entregué para que jugara. En cuanto terminé imprimí la cantidad necesaria de anuncios y le quité a Cat el libro

- aun no termino de iluminar la jirafa – se quejó

- primero tienes que hacerme un favor. Debes entregar estos anuncios a todos los chicos de esta lista – le entregué el montón de hojas y la lista – debes asegurarte que todos lo reciban antes de que terminen las clases de hoy. Después de que termines te daré el libro para colorear y más dulces

- ok, ok – soltó un gran suspiro

Le di unos dulces más y la acompañé a la salida para ver como se alejaba saltando y riendo. Me sentía mal por manipular a Cat de esa manera, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme, aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. La hora del almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar por lo que decidí no entrar a la siguiente clase para poder terminar lo que hacía; ahora estaba escribiendo los cuestionarios que repartiría en las "audiciones", de esa manera tendría toda la información lista y disponible para Jade.

Cuando terminaron las clases encontré a Cat esperándome en mi casillero

- ¿terminaste con lo que te pedí? – le pregunté sin rodeos

- sipi – como siempre estaba sonriendo – vine por el libro para colorear

- claro, te lo ganaste – lo tomé de mi mochila y se lo entregué, ella lo guardó en la suya

- ¿quieres que te ayude con las audiciones?

- no es necesario, gracias – le dije mientras metía algunas cosas a mi casillero

- estaba pensando que si no puedo actuar en la obra podría ayudarte con el vestuario

- no Cat, ya hay alguien encargado – mentí

- entonces con el maquillaje, también soy buena en eso – ya me estaba cansando de sus preguntas así que tome todos los dulces que me quedaban y se los entregué

- adiós – simplemente me di la vuelta y me fui al Caja Negra

Cat se quedó comiendo dulces en el pasillo. Ahora si me sentía realmente mal por tratar así a Cat, ella solo quería ayudarme pero en esos momentos me sentía muy presionada y solo quería terminar rápido con mi plan. Me pregunto si Jade también se sentirá culpable cuando trata mal a alguien, a veces después de que me dice algo ofensivo puedo notar cierto arrepentimiento en su mirada pero ella siempre lo oculta detrás de su sonrisa sarcástica.

No tardó mucho para que los chicos comenzaran a llegar a la "audición". Llegaron algunos que no estaban incluidos en la lista pero como no estaban tan mal los dejé, tal vez Jade apreciaría el aumento en sus opciones. En cuanto estuvieron presentes todos los que me interesaban comencé

- hola chicos, por favor tomen asiento. Primero quiero decirles que esto es una pre-audición, hoy solo deberán llenar las hojas que les daré a continuación. La primera hoja es sobre sus datos personales, ahí deberán colocar una foto suya. Las siguientes hojas contienen unas preguntas básicas para conocerlos un poco y ver si tienen lo necesario para el papel

Por suerte nadie dijo nada, todos comenzaron a llenar los cuestionarios. Estaba tan feliz de que mi plan funcionara tan bien y sin problemas que no podía dejar de sonreír, tal vez al fin conseguiría un poco de aceptación de Jade. Desafortunadamente mi sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto se abrió la puerta del teatro, era Beck

- hola Tori – se acercó a mi – me enteré que estabas haciendo una audición para una obra de teatro ¿Por qué no me invitaste a participar? Es obvio que soy perfecto para el papel

- lo siento pero yo no fui la encargada de anunciar las audiciones – contesté con una fingida sonrisa

- sí, es extraño que no haya visto anuncios pegados en el pizarrón de noticias de la escuela

- es que la obra no es de la escuela, es para un productor externo

- vaya, eso es aun mejor. Entonces, ya que estoy aquí ¿crees que pueda audicionar?

- claro, supongo – no me quedó otra opción más que entregarle el cuestionario – toma, esto es todo por el momento

Él se sentó y comenzó a leerlo, después de unos minutos comenzó el verdadero problema

- oye, Tori – llamó mi atención – ¿crees que podrías decirnos algo sobre la obra?

- lo siento pero no puedo revelar nada aún, solo si resultan seleccionados podrán obtener más información – traté de librarme con esa respuesta

- lo que sucede es que no entiendo el por qué de estas preguntas

- es cierto, ¿de qué les sirve saber cuáles son mis tres películas de terror favoritas? – preguntó otro chico

- o cual es mi animal preferido – dijo alguien más

- no tienen nada que ver con una obra de teatro – agregó otro

De repente todos estaban haciéndome preguntas para las cuales no tenía una respuesta. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Beck estaba sonriendo, era obvio que sospechaba algo. No podía arruinar todo lo que ya había logrado así que pensé rápido

- escuchen: yo no hice el cuestionario, fue el productor así que es importante que contesten todas las preguntas para poder pasar a la siguiente fase

- ¿al menos podemos saber quién es el productor? – preguntó Beck

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la obra?

- ¡todo eso es un secreto! – grité con frustración – este es un proyecto muy importante así que no puedo andar revelando la información. Si no les interesa díganmelo para ir a buscar actores a otro lugar – les dije con toda la seguridad que podía

Todos se miraron entre si y murmuraron un par de cosas más, después de eso volvieron a centrar su atención en el cuestionario y siguieron contestándolo. No me sentí tranquila hasta que todos me entregaron las hojas y salieron del teatro, Beck fue el último en hacerlo

- espero que esto en verdad valga la pena – me dijo antes de salir

En cuanto salió tome sus hojas y las rompí hasta que solo quedaron pequeños pedacitos que arrojé a la basura. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ir a mi casa para tomar un relajante baño de burbujas y después dormir el resto de la tarde. Apenas estaba saliendo de la escuela cuando recibí una llamada de Jade

- ¿Dónde diablos has estado Vega?

- tan amable como siempre Jade – le dije con sarcasmo aunque la verdad estaba feliz de recibir una llamada suya

- te busqué a la hora del almuerzo y a la salida y no te encontré, también sé que no entraste a la clase de historia – me asombró que estuviera tan enterada de mis movimientos

- estaba haciendo lo que me encargaste

- ¿entonces ya tienes lo que te pedí? – preguntó impaciente

- así es, mañana te daré toda la información

- ven a mi casa ahora mismo

- pero Jade – le dije con voz suplicante – estoy cansada, quiero ir a mi casa

- "pero Tori" – me dijo imitando mi voz – esto sí es importante. Te estaré esperando, no tardes – colgó

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba comencé a caminar en dirección a su casa. Después de todo, ¿quién puede decirle que no a Jade?

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar ya sea que les haya gustado o no, su opinión siempre es importante. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece :(**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero por la temporada festiva de fin de año no tuve mucho tiempo. Ahora sí, el cuarto capítulo.**

**Tori POV**

Mientras caminaba a casa de Jade me puse a pensar en todo el trabajo que aun me faltaba. Después de revisar la información Jade elegiría a un chico y yo tendría que convencerlo para que la invitara al baile, pero ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? No tenía ni idea. De solo pensarlo comenzó a dolerme la cabeza. Para cuando llegué a casa de Jade ya estaba oscureciendo.

Cuando al fin estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación me sentía molesta. Había estado trabajando muy duro por Jade y ella ni siquiera me había agradecido nada. Solo me presionaba y molestaba. ¿Por qué seguía buscando su aprobación desesperadamente? No lo sé. Con esa idea en mente toqué su puerta fuertemente.

-entra, Vega – pasé e inmediatamente me dejé caer en su cama – al fin llegas

- tuve que caminar y tu casa no queda muy cerca de la escuela – le dije tratando de sonar molesta

- si tuvieras tu licencia de conducir como cualquier adolescente normal no tendrías que caminar – ella estaba sentada en su escritorio – ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

Me levanté y busqué en mi mochila el folder que contenía todos los cuestionarios, lo saqué y se lo mostré. Ella sonrió con satisfacción. Eso basto para que mi enojo se fuera. Sabía que Jade no era el tipo de persona que expresa sus emociones con palabras, era estúpido esperar que me dijera "gracias". Por eso el que me diera una sonrisa sincera era más de lo que podía pedir.

- vaya, parece que hiciste un buen trabajo. Me sorprendes – se levantó para tomarlo pero lo alejé de su alcance – dámelo para que pueda revisarlo – lo deje sobre la cama y me puse de pie

- no, no. Primero tienes que darle un abrazo a tu detective privada – estiré los brazos y me acerqué a donde estaba, era tonto que siempre tratara de obligarla a abrazarme pero esa era la única manera de acercarme a ella; aunque a veces terminara con la espalda lastimada

- ni lo pienses, no voy a abrazarte. Si quieres te puedo dar un amistoso apretón de manos

- vamos Jade, no es tan malo. Me esforcé mucho y creo que merezco cierto reconocimiento – le dije sin poder dejar de sonreír

Me lanzó una mirada de fastidio pero aun así se acerco a mí y me abrazó. Yo ya estaba preparada para sentir el dolor en la espalda pero eso no ocurrió. En cambio ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama mientras aun me rodeaba con sus brazos. Me sentía tan cómoda que cerré los ojos, recargué la cabeza en su hombro y me deje guiar hasta que sentí que mis piernas chocaban con la orilla de la cama. No pensaba en nada, solo disfrutaba de ese reconfortante momento. Cuando Jade se separó de mi abrí los ojos sin saber que esperar. Ella tenía el folder en la mano y caminaba de regreso a su escritorio

- no iba a arriesgarme a que me pidieras alguna otra cosa a cambio de esto – se sentó y comenzó a leer las hojas

Volví a sentarme en la cama sintiéndome desilusionada. Pero ¿De qué estaba desilusionada? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que pasara? No quería pensar en las respuestas a esas preguntas por lo que me recosté y cerré los ojos tratando de alejar esas ideas de mi mente. Sin quererlo me quedé dormida.

**Jade POV **

Tori en verdad había hecho un gran trabajo. Las preguntas del cuestionario abordaban todos los temas que me interesaban, incluso había conseguido fotografías de cada uno de los chicos. Revisé la información detenidamente pero ninguno de ellos reunía todo lo que yo buscaba. Si quería molestar a Beck y ponerlo celoso tenía que aparentar que estaba en la mejor cita de mi vida y para eso debía conversar, reír y bailar con el chico que me acompañara lo cual sería más fácil si por lo menos teníamos algunas cosas en común. Sin embargo al parecer todos los hombres en HA eran unos idiotas que tenían gustos horribles en cuanto a música y películas. Siendo honesta no podría pasar con ninguno de ellos más de una hora sin tener que golpearlo o algo por el estilo y eso definitivamente arruinaría mi plan.

- no pienso salir con ninguno de estos idiotas – le dije a Tori pero no me contestó

Levanté la vista del folder y me di cuenta que ella estaba durmiendo. Sin hacer ruido tomé el silbato de mi llavero y me acerqué a la cama. Me incliné un poco sobre Tori para tocar el silbato justo en su oído pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la observé por un momento. Se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, tan linda…y de nuevo use esa estúpida palabra para referirme a ella. No sé qué demonios me ocurre con Vega pero ya no puedo molestarla como lo hacía antes, hay algo que me lo impide y odio no saber que es. Para despertarla solo la moví un poco y le hablé

- despierta, ya terminé – le dije mientras me sentaba nuevamente en mi escritorio. Ella se levantó lentamente mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos

- y entonces ¿Quién va a ser el afortunado que te llevará al baile?

- ninguno de ellos

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ninguno de ellos? – me preguntó molesta

- ya revisé toda la información y me niego a salir con cualquiera de ellos

- ¿entonces ya no iras al baile?

- no dije eso. Solo que ahora debo pensar en otro plan para conseguir pareja

- está bien. Dame los cuestionarios – me dijo mientras estiraba la mano

- ¿para que los quieres?

- estaba pensando que podría usarlos para conseguir pareja. He estado tan ocupada ayudándote que no me he preocupado por eso – tomé el folder y lo metí en un cajón de mi escritorio y lo cerré con llave - ¿Por qué lo guardas? Si a ti no te sirve puede que a mi si

- de ninguna manera vas a salir con alguno de esos chicos – le dije claramente molesta, ella me miro con confusión – tú no puedes conseguir pareja hasta que yo tenga una

- ¿por qué no?

- porque eso solo te quitara el tiempo y tú debes de dedicar todo tu esfuerzo en ayudarme. Ahora vete que ya quiero dormir

- Jade, es tarde y no tengo como regresar a mi casa ¿crees que podrías llevarme? – sinceramente ya no me molestaba tanto pasar tiempo con ella pero no podía dejar que se diera cuenta

- por supuesto que no, vete caminando – sabía que ella no aceptaría mi respuesta

- ¡no puedo ir caminando hasta mi casa! Sabes que no vivo cerca

- entonces llama a tus padres o a la insoportable de tu hermana para que vengan por ti

- mis padres no están en la ciudad y Trina está haciéndose uno de sus tontos tratamientos semanales y no lo va a interrumpir por mí. A esta hora debe de estar con la cara metida en algún aderezo

- esa hermana tuya en verdad está demente, como si hubiera algo que pudiera ayudarla

- ¡eso no importa! Por favor Jade

- eres un fastidio Vega

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que he hecho para ayudarte? No tienes idea de todo por lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir lo que me pediste y todo para que me dijeras que no ibas a salir con ninguno de ellos – me dijo prácticamente gritando mientras agitaba los brazos para enfatizar su molestia. Aunque ya no soy capaz de jugarle bromas pesadas aun me gustaba molestarla para sacarla de sus casillas, me encanta que muestre un poco de carácter y que por un momento deje de ser la Tori extra amable que usualmente es – como puedes ser tan desconsiderada y no valorar mi esfuerzo

- ¿si te llevo a tu casa prometes cerrar la boca durante el camino? – le dije finalmente, de todos modos ya había logrado lo que quería

- por supuesto – dijo sonriendo ¿Cómo podía cambiar de humor tan pronto?

- entonces vámonos de una vez – tomé mis llaves y salí de la habitación antes que ella para que no pudiera ver mi sonrisa

El camino a su casa estaba siendo tranquilo y silencioso. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario, era como si no necesitáramos de las palabras para pasar un momento agradable juntas.

- puedo encender… – comenzó a decir pero la interrumpí

- ¿Cuál fue el trato que hicimos para que aceptara llevarte a tu casa? – hizo una mueca y cruzo los brazos.

No pude evitar una ligera sonrisa ante su actitud. De todos modos encendí la radio. No me di cuenta en qué momento ambas comenzamos a cantar las pegajosas canciones que escuchábamos hasta que llegamos a su casa. En cuanto la música se detuvo ella se quedo callada y comenzó a salir del auto pero algo me hizo detenerla tomándola del brazo

- espera… – le dije sin saber realmente como continuar. Tal vez debería agradecerle su ayuda pero eso no era algo que yo haría. Me quede callada un momento mientras ella me miraba con curiosidad – ya que mi plan no funcionó como esperaba debes de pensar en una nueva idea para que consiga la mejor pareja posible para el baile

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, obviamente respetando el trato. Salió del auto y camino a la entrada. Yo no me fui hasta que vi como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

**Gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios con opiniones, críticas, correcciones, sugerencias o lo que quieran decirme. Procuraré no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo ;)**


End file.
